A wireless mesh network is a network of wireless nodes that are each capable of communicating, either directly or by two or more hops, with other wireless nodes in the network. In a wireless mesh network, each of the nodes may include multiple radios for use in communicating with other nodes. Each of the radios within a node may be capable of operation in any of a number of different channels. There is a need for techniques and structures that are capable of efficiently and effectively selecting the channels to be used by the nodes of a wireless mesh network.